


Becoming a Homebody

by melchixr



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, and that's it, melchi wants to go out but mo is cute so he doesn't, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchixr/pseuds/melchixr
Summary: Hanschen of course nodded and chuckled. “Whipped. I know Moritz isn’t sick. You just want to spend every moment with him. You’re completely whipped, Melchior Gabor. At your boyfriend’s beck and call at any moment!”Immediately, Melchior took offense. “I am NOT!”And at that exact moment, his phone buzzed in his pocket with a text notification. He heard it, so did Hanschen, but neither moved.





	

Melchior was never once introverted. Never in his entire life. He always found himself out on his weekends, whether it be a lake trip with the old college friends, or out for a night of drinking and dancing. He never found himself spending more than a week indoors. But the was until he moved in with Moritz.

“It’ll just be the usual gang. Ilse, Hanschen, Georg, you know. Are you absolutely sure you don’t wanna join?” Melchior found himself asking the older man as he put on his ratty denim jacket with almost a million patches sewn to the back.

Moritz, who was still spread across their couch, shrugged. “Sounds like a blast, Melchi. But I was gonna start the next season of X-Files tonight.”

“Well, alright,” Melchior wandered back to their small living room, leaning over the back of the second hand sofa. “I’ll be taking a cab home so don’t you worry. And I should be back by three.”

“AM?” Moritz looked up with slight confusion.

Melchior could only chuckle lightly and put a hand down on his boyfriend’s shoulder, “Yes, you nerd.”

“Oh. Well. Have fun. I’ll probably be asleep by the time you get back, so goodnight.”

“Mmm….” The curly haired boy let his gaze wander to the promising Netflix queue on the screen. “What else will you be doing tonight?”

Moritz only shifted slightly, still laying down, but now turning to face Melchi more. “Well, I might order some Thai. Then I think I’ll watch some Cutthroat Kitchen. Why do you ask, Melchi?”

That did sound like a pretty fun night to Melchior.Might as well.

The text to Georg almost wrote itself.

‘Sorry. I’m not feeling too well. Think I’m going to stay back tonight.’

—

The second time it happened was a month later. This time, Melchior was sitting on the edge of his bed pulling on one of the tee shirts he had ‘shared ownership’ of with Moritz. “Hansi got promoted so we HAVE to celebrate.”

“It seems like you’re always celebrating Hanschen’s little victories,” Moritz muttered as he buried his nose back into the book Melchior had gotten for him. Some silly english fairytale but Moritz couldn’t help but adore it. He had been curled up in their bed since that afternoon, soaking in the words like he needed them to live

“He seems to have a lot….” Melchior replied before putting on his jeans. He found his gaze repeatedly drifting to his boyfriend, who remained completely expressionless and uninterested. “Well we’re going to be hopping around town. Going to a couple of clubs. Hope you don’t mind too much.”

“I don’t mind at all,” Totally expressionless.

Melchior let out a sigh and stood up slowly. “And don’t know if I’ll be coming home. I might crash at Ilse’s or Hanschen and Ernst’s.”

“Oh, good,” Was all the brown eyed boy said, looking up at the other for only a moment. “They always have a spare room ready.”

Why didn’t this guy care at all, Melchior thought. Normally, Moritz was hyper sensitive and alert to anything his best friend said. Now, he didn’t seem to care. “Well, you don’t mind if I dance with them do you? Because you need these experiences in life to appreciate the quiet moments, ya know?”

“Sure. I don’t mind at all.”

At this point, Melchior had given up on getting a reaction. He just shrugged. “So what are you going to be up to while I’m gone, babe?”

At the slightest notion of affection, Moritz found himself setting the book down and rolling to face Melchior. His scrawny arms wrapped around the pillow laying next to him and he tucked his chin into it with a soft smile. “I’ll just be reading. Laying here. Alone.”

Okay, why the hell did this subliminal suggesting thing work so well on Melchior. “Oh. Sounds fun….Need anything before I head out?”

Moritz just sighed, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. “I’d actually just love to cuddle right now. But have fun, ba-”

Melchior was in that bed in record time, curled to Moritz’s side with his face buried in the shoulder of his boyfriend.

The text that night was to Hanschen saying:

**‘Hey. Sorry. I’m sick. Raise a glass to me. Miss you guys!’**

And a moment later, it was replied to with,

_From:Little Hansi                                        received at 9:36 PM_

**have u just been sick since u moved in with mortiz or….?????**

—

Melchior was actually surprised he got himself out this time. Although it wasn’t drinks, it was a noontime coffee with his closest friends. Neither of which would shut up about Hanschen’s ‘Amazing Fantastic Out of This World’ Proposal.

Of course, Melchi found himself spacing out. He already saw the proposal of course, it was plastered all over his Instagram feed last night. But for some reason, the blond decided he had to do a dramatic retelling of the entire ‘magical’ night.

“And of course, Melchi, I want you to be my best man!” Hanschen stated boldly, snapping Melchior from his thoughts of if Moritz was having a good afternoon alone at home. He had just absentmindedly shot off the text: ‘Hey, how’s your lunch, darling?’

“What?” Melchior blurted out, his eyes flicking back to his friends.

Hanschen sighed, resting his chin in the palm of his free hand. The other sat atop the table intertwined with Ernst’s as a casual ‘fuck you’ to anyone watching. “Are you listening at anything I’m saying, Gabor?”

“Yeah, of course I am!” Melchi stuttered defensively. To be true, he wasn’t. And to be more true, his green eyes were trailing down to look at the notification on his phone.

_From: Cute Human_ _Received: 12:18_

**i miss you, melchi.**

“What’s up, Melc?” Ernst muttered, leaning across the table. “You look….disturbed.”

Without thinking, the phrase shot out of his mouth. “It’s Moritz. He’s sick. I should really get home.” Within a second, he was pulling his jacket back on and standing, throwing down a couple of notes he hoped would cover the cost of his one black coffee.

“Sick?” Hanschen scoffed in disbelief as his companion gasped.

“Oh no!” Ernst shook his head. “I hope he’s okay.”

The blond shifted in his seat, raising one perfectly groomed eyebrow. “Melchior, you’ve also been very sick lately. Every time we try to go out it seems.”

Still completely oblivious, the tallest of the three continued in a concerned voice, “Oh. I hope it’s not going around. Don’t hug me! I don’t want to catch it too!”

“No problem….” Melchior found himself chuckling as he began to leave.

“Wow,” Hanschen laughed, letting out a long sigh. “Poor Melchi. So whipped.”

“Whipped?” Melchior stopped and turned around, glaring down at his ‘best friend’

Hanschen of course nodded and chuckled. “Whipped. I know Moritz isn’t sick. You just want to spend every moment with him. You’re completely whipped, Melchior Gabor. At your boyfriend’s beck and call at any moment!”

Immediately, Melchior took offense. “I am NOT!”

And at that exact moment, his phone buzzed in his pocket with a text notification. He heard it, so did Hanschen, but neither moved.

“Hmm…” Hanschen giggled with raised eyebrows. “Better get home before the wife gets angry now…” The tall, regal man stood and smiled sarcastically. “We’ll see you around, Gabor.”

As Melchior left the cafe, he swear he could hear Ernst giggling as Hanschen made a overdramatic whipping noise.

 _From: Cute Human_   _Received: 12:20_

**omg like a virgin is a total bop. #jammin**

—-

“Ugh…What time is it?” Melchior felt Moritz mumbled against his temple. The older boy was holding him in a tight grip with all his limbs wound around Melchior’s body

Melchior did even check. He couldn’t if he wanted to anyway, he could barely move. “I should be going soon….I swore to Otto that I’d come! He really wants to go out…”

“Are you sure?” Moritz’s grasp was unyielding even as Melchior tried to sit up. The younger boy sighed and leaned back into his position on the queen sized bed.  “Five more minutes please?” Moritz whined, burying his face in his boyfriend’s curls.

“Five more minutes won’t hurt….” He confirmed with a shrug, settling back into the five hundred pillows Moritz felt the need to put at the head of their bed.

About ten minutes later, Melchior moved only slightly to pick his phone up from off the bedside table. He was an second away from telling Otto he wasn’t feeling too well and he was going to stay in for the night, when he was surprised by a text from Ernst.

_From: Ernie Robe                                                        Received: 9:47_

**Hey, before you text to cancel, I just sent Hansi over with chinese take out and a couple of redbox movies. Have a nice night in, boys. Give Moritz my love. But I do expect both of your asses for the bachelor party- xoxo Ernst**

“You wouldn’t believe what Ernst just said,” Melchi smiled, wrapping his arm snugly around the smaller man

“What was it, handsome?” Moritz’s voice came out in a small hum, reverberation through Melchiors mind.

He paused for a long moment before smiling softly to himself. “Well, he gives his love.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> *war screech* I DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THIS FIC. anyway, i honestly hope this was enjoyable. it was originally posted on my tumblr : @likeinlxtin. so yeah. that's a thing that i do. thank you so so much!!!


End file.
